Finding Support Where You Need It In A Group
by Just.Call.Me.Girl.Friday
Summary: Sometimes a support group is what you need to try to fix a broken family. Even if the support group you choose doesn't deal with the broken family issues without alcoholism or drug issues. But the support is still there for those whom need it.


**THE YEARLY 365 CHALLENGE**

 **Challenge #2**

 **Prompt Chosen # 31**

 **Prompt Despripiton: (AU) Support Group!AU**

...

"Hi my name is Jill and I'm an alcoholic."

"Hello Jill." The women in the room inter toned.

"Okay so you all know that I have recently broken up with my latest fling."

"Why the hell are we here Elizabeth!" Alice hissed in her daughter's ear. "Are you trying to inform me that you are a alcoholic?" Fire seethed deep in her chest as she used her full power not to lay one single hand on her youngest daughter. "Is it?!"

Betty turned to look at her mother. "No mom." She softly hissed. "I'm not. This is the only support group that I thought of at the time." She sighed as she turned back to face the front. She tried to pick up on the older blonde's story. But she was lost in thought.

"I have better things to do." Alice hissed in her daughter's ear. "If you aren't trying to tell me that you are a seventeen year old secret alcoholic ... then I need to get back to my job." She gripped her purse from the side of her chair.

"Hey how about you calm your jets and be quiet." A thin brunette hissed locking eyes with the mother Cooper.

"Mom!" A middle aged blonde spoke up in shock next to the brunette. She turned to lock eyes on the mother and teenager. "Sorry about that. My mother has a way of speaking her mind." She glared at her mother; "Even through at times she has no tact what so ever."

"You know I'm not done with my share. It's quite rude to interrupt." Jill spoke up waving her left hand in the air.

Betty turned to meet the woman's eyes. "I'm sorry." She blushed as she felt the guilt eat at her. She should have known better than to drag her mother into a support group. Especially when said support group wasn't on the topic that she felt that she and her mother desperately needed.

Alice stood to her feet jerking her purse up to her shoulder. She straightened out her suit jacket. "I'm sorry that my daughter has interrupted your meeting." She glared down into her youngest daughter's blue green eyes; "I had no idea on where Elizabeth was leading me too. We are actually in California for a very important article that I must write. So if you'll excuse us. Come now Elizabeth."

Betty swallowed. "I'm not leaving mom." She folded her arms across her chest.

"Yes you are." Alice spoke in a low firm tone. "Now."

Betty shook her head.

"I'm not going to leave my seventeen year old daughter alone in a alcoholic support group. In some state that we are just visiting. Now come." Alice stormed in a clear low voice.

"I have been to California once before mom. Alone." Betty's right eye brow rose.

"You had only been to LA Elizabeth. With enough trusted adult supervision ... sides you never roamed the LA streets on your own." Alice seethed between her teeth.

Betty realized that this may not be the best place to rile her mother up.

"We can make sure she gets back to your hotel safely." Christy spoke up in a calm voice.

Alice turned firely eyes onto the middle aged blonde. "I think not."

Bonnie stood to her feet. "Your daughter doesn't want to go with you right now." She stepped in between the standing mother and the seated daughter. "Elizabeth is quite safe here with us. I suggest you go and cool off. Your daughter will met you later at your hotel." She folded her arms across her chest.

"What is your name?" Marjorie spoke up with kind eyes at the woman whom Bonnie was holding off from her daughter.

"Mrs. Alice Cooper." Alice's back stiffened. "Look I'm sorry if I sound rude. But as Elizabeth's mother I feel that a support group for alcoholics and drug addicts..."

Marjorie sighed as she stood to her feet. "I give you my word Alice. No harm will come too Elizabeth."

"Betty." Betty spoke up from behind Bonnie. "Please call me Betty."

"Elizabeth!" Alice looked over Bonnie's shoulder down at her youngest daughter.

"Mom." Betty softly spoke. "The quicker you get to the article ... the quicker you and I will be back home." She tilted her head. "I'm seventeen. I can handle this situation on my own." Her soul dropped as she realized that she truly wanted her mother to stay at the support group meeting with her. She had a feeling that although neither of them were alcoholics or drug addicts they could still learn important lessons in this support group meeting. If only her mother allowed herself to stay.

"I'm finished with this discussion Elizabeth. Now stand up and let's leave these ladies to their meeting." Alice stared into her daughter's stubborn eyes.

"We'll see that Betty gets back to the hotel safely." Hermione spoke as she closed the door behind herself. She watched as Veronica rushed over and sat in Betty's lap. Wrapping her arms around the taller blonde.

"Get your vile daughter off my daughter." Alice moved forward but was met with Bonnie's firm body. "Get away from me now drunk." She growled as her hands lifted and shoved the slightly taller brunette away. But the other woman was a solid rock.

Bonnie had been fully prepared for Alice to decide to shove her away to get to her daughter. Her body had been firmly prepared for the move.

Christy had jumped to her feet as soon as she saw the angry Alice Cooper look over at the door when the new comers came in. She didn't miss the sheer hate in the other woman's eyes. She was prepared to help keep Alice from harming her own daughter; and the shorter brunette whom had taken a seat on her daughter's lap. She was relieved that her mom had Alice in hand. She moved closer to the two seated teenage girls.

Betty felt herself tighten as she felt her mother's anger rise at the sound of Hermione's voice. Before she could turn to face Mrs. Lodge she felt the soothing essence of Veronica. Ronnie quickly scooted into her lap before she could turn to look at Mrs. Lodge. Her arms wrapped around the slim waist of her best female friend. Resting her head against Veronica's neck.

Jill leaned over to side whisper to Wendy. "Mommy issues that don't directly involve Bonnie and Christy." Her shoulder's shrugged. "Who knew."

Wendy silently nodded not taking her eyes off the scene. She was prepared just in case she was needed.

Hermione moved over to stand behind Betty's chair. "Don't call my daughter vile again Alice." She sighed deeply.

Alice tried to escape Bonnie's firm grasp. "I will not allow you _Lodges_ to destroy my family."

"They aren't destroying our family mom. You are." Betty shouted. She shook slightly underneath Veronica.

Alice's blood ran cold. She stared into her youngest daughter's wide eyes in silence. She finally backed away. "I expect you back in the hotel room no later than midnight Elizabeth." With those words she calmly walked from the room.

Betty sighed as she leaned her forehead against the softness of Veronica's neck. "I'm sorry about that." Her soft quiet voice spoke in the tense silence.

Bonnie and Christy met eyes. They both silently nodded. Bonnie walked back over to her seat and took a seat. She felt her daughter sitting back down also.

Hermione's lips were set in a hard firm line as she stared at the open door way where Alice Cooper had just walked out of. She sighed deeply as she realized that the problems in the Cooper family just got rougher. Her eyes turned back down to the seat where her precious daughter was comforting the broken blonde.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Betty softly asked as she pulled a few inches away. "I didn't know you were planning on coming to Northern California." She frowned. "I thought you planned on going to Italy."

Veronica gently traced her finger down the smooth skin. "I felt that you needed me B."

Blue green eyes sparkled in unshed tears as they stared into open and loving compassionate chocolate eyes. "Thanks." The broken blonde whispered.

Veronica leaned in. "Anytime B." She whispered before placing her lips on the slightly warm right cheek.

Betty looked over Veronica's shoulder. "I'm sorry for disrupting your meeting. I shouldn't have dragged my mom here." She sighed deeply as she rested her chin on Veronica's shoulder. "I just couldn't find a support group that dealt with mother and daughter broken bonds that were meeting right now." Her eyes lowered. "But I still shouldn't have just barged into your support group in hopes that it may help my mom and I."

"Don't worry about it." Jill waved her head. "These two ..." she points to Bonnie and Christy "have the broken mother and daughter relationship down pact." She smirked. "They just add alcohol and drugs into the mix."

"That's enough Jill." Marjorie sighed.

Jill pouted as she sat back in her chair.

Hermione liked these women. They were very supportive of one another. That a massive personal drama ... that did not include them what so ever ... didn't stop them form supporting each other ... or a few other needed strangers in their mists. She moved over to chair that Alice vacated.


End file.
